the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Skellington
Aemilia 'Emily' Coraline Skellington, also known as Emily Skellington, is the last and youngest child of Jack Skellington. She has numerous siblings before her, but only she and her other older sister are going to take on their father's legacy. She is a Roybel''', or also known as a '''Neutral. Physical Appearance Beautiful, nice cheek bones, extremely slender, long red choppy hair with black and grey hylights that she put in two low piggy tails, long side side bangs that she puts aside at her left green eyes, and a very pale skin. She has light freckles too. Outfit Black and white Gothic-style tuxedo dress, bat-like bow-tie, with matching black boots, and a spider themed crown on top of her head. She wears light darkish make-up Personality She is highly optimistic, as she is very certain everything will go perfectly...that is, until he realizes how "Everything has gone all wrong." She is able to cheer herself up by realizing she didn't mean to do what she did and that "nobody really understood" .She is also humble. Emily enjoys things that are new to her. She quickly became delighted with Christmas and grew increasingly excited as Christmas was being remade in Halloween Town just as she pictured every Christmas Eve. Emily almost never loses her temper and hardly ever raisesher voice, but Emily can also not contain her anger at anyone who dares to hurt her family and does not hesitate to severely punish her foes. It seems that Emily might be slightly naive at times, as shown that she trusted Lock, Shock and Barrel when they were younger. She was also oblivious to Barrel's feelings for her throughout their young childhood, showing that while among the more intelligent citizens of Halloween Town, she is a bit of a dope at reading people's feelings. Though her logic is sound. her reasoning can be questioned at times.Emily also is very much an undead maiden, graceful and patient in equal measures and can usually be counted on to do what is in everyone's best interest. She can be a bit bitchy at times. History She is simply going to be the next Queen of Halloween. She loves Halloween town, and usually gets along with her siblings, usually. She maybe the youngest of them all, but secretly she's the most powerful. Sally isn't really her mom, but no one knows that. She sometimes wonders how she got her dark powers, but dismisses it because it confuses her. She is rebel-royal since she doesn't hate her destiny, yet she doesn't like it either. Clubs 'SYFB Your Fairytale Buddy Radio Station' *Emily participates in this club everyday. She does what she can in the fairy tale community, except she gives horrible advice to tales who hate Halloween. 'League Soccer' *Emily participates in this club three days a week. She absolutely loves soccer. Sometimes, to aggrivate her and to make the winning shot, her teammates let her imagine that the ball is her father's head! 'Ever After Council' *Emily participates in this club, only because it could help the fairy tale community. So if the subject is about redocorating some Princess' dorm, you won't find Emily near the club! Relationships Jack Skellington Jack Skellington is her father, and you can call Emily a 'Daddy's girl' Meagan Skellington Meg and Emily had a rough relationship. Meg and Emily were not that close when they were younger, and to make matters worse they had to decide who gets the crown. When Emily decides that her older sister gets the crown and she gets it after her, they became closer than ever. Harmony Mermaid- Triton Harmony and Emily seemed to be the bestest friends forever ever after, ever since they spent nursery school together. Alex Renault Emily and Alex had a rough start, but they are now happily together after. Wally Wonka Wally and Emily was a couple before they broke up and they ended things on good terms. They stayed good friends, but they somehow screwed up their friendship with their romance. Category:Freshman Category:Neutral Category:Princess Category:Disney Category:Characters